


Russian Raindrops

by QueenElizabethofAlexandria



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fraternities & Sororities, Homage to Canon but with a twist, I got rid of my tags last time but they're back, I try to be funny but I'm really not, It will all make sense I promise...well actually...maybe it won't...:D, Kingdoms, Multi, Pageants, Real World Problems, Romance, Slice of Life, Spies & Secret Agents, alternative universe, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenElizabethofAlexandria/pseuds/QueenElizabethofAlexandria
Summary: She looked in the sky, a smile reluctant to leave her lips after her encounter with a man who loves Makoto's shop as much as she does. Who wouldn't love a place full of roses? When you water them, it gives you an excuse to stand in the rain.He, on the other hand is starting to wonder just how many people are jaded by this makeshift princess, why she's being followed, and just how far back does the infamous Tokyo gang D-point go? Now,  Mamoru is Usagi's only chance to make it out of this sick game alive.What started off as a slice of life is turning out to be the ultimate rabbit hunt.And she's wanted dead or alive.





	1. Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fic I'm writing on here. It's a warm up, really. As the title suggests, it's random meaning I'm writing as I go. I hope you like it. Don't ask where it's going next because I don't know, lol.
> 
> *Edit* originally entitled Random Raindrops, but after free writing, the plot is sort of writing itself so...
> 
> It's going to start hitting close to home the further I write. I'm considering this my venting piece. We've all been there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy going down the rabbit hole with me!

“Be still. They won’t sting you that way.” Her father used to tell her that when she was young. When she would wear the scent of roses not-so-carefully “borrowed” from her mother’s jewelry box. She would giggle in the mirror as she looked like the woman of her affections. Her mother was a Queen. She was timeless. It appears the woman never aged. Was she human? Or was she a goddess? If she was, Usagi’s mother was a stern goddess indeed. Her father, on the other hand, was a gentle giant. He snuck her pieces of candy and kissed her with big, soft lips at night. His kisses were loving. Kind. Forgiving. Everything it seemed her mother was not.

 

Her mother was stoic. Solid. Immovable. Impenetrable. That woman was a task master.

 

Daddy let Usagi sleep in. He usually was sleeping in too, of course, but Usagi didn’t know that. Her mother, on the other hand urged her to get up for school in the morning. Every morning.

 

Daddy knew all Usagi’s secrets. He knew that she hid under the covers to dream while awake. She made up stories and spoke to herself there. But she wasn’t _her_ , she was her favorite super hero Sailor Moon, or a beautiful Queen like the timeless goddess who forced the sunshine princess to come inside before the streetlights came on. And.

 

And.

 

And the more she thought of these comparisons, the harder it was to escape under the covers. The more difficult breathing became. The easier it was for her to forget that she shouldn’t move, else she be stung by the pain people call “life.”

 

That’s not life. Life was eating Makoto’s cupcakes. Getting lost in her rose garden. Dreaming up the perfect and most romantic prince charming- because the guys she meets are never quite right…

 

Maybe she should try girls instead.

***~~~***

“Mako-chan, I’m here.” A dejected freshman entered the welcoming café, grabbing her hair- she didn’t want to get stuck in the door again. “Morning, Usa! You’re here earlier than I thought.”

The girl took her rightful seat on the rose covered throne. It was right in the center of the bar, next to an identical chair reserved for whomever Usagi was courting at the time. A Queen in training had to court until the perfect King was found, of course. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“You know, I shouldn’t have to take finals. I should just be able to look at my professors, give them a look that screams _I know everything_ and just, you know, pass. I’m pretty and wrinkles are unbecoming.” Makoto rolled her eyes. Her blond friend had a way with exaggerating everything. “You know, princess, maybe you just haven’t activated your super powers yet.”

 

The blonde pouted, glancing to meet emerald eyes full of mirth. “Makoooooo, you’re supposed to be ADVISING, not MOCKING!” The brunette couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. “Do you want your mocha with whipped cream or not?”

***~~~***

The one thing he hated most was being late. His parents were always late. And when they’d finally come home, they’d leave nothing but rubbish. Creating a hostile environment was an understatement. Too many times they had drank too much, coming home to beat up on the small boy. Too many times they snuck into his room at night to break yet another piggy bank. “A man’s got to double his wealth.” A rugged father would proclaim. “We’d _have_ enough money if we never had this child.” Ice slipped out the mouth of his mother. He knew if he’d dare interfere, dare take up for his right to live, she’d slap him silly.

 

She would slap him anyways.

 

But the one night they came home too late was the night he ran away.

 

They’d get their wish.

 

Mamoru sighed as he looked through his newspaper. There was nothing to read. Nothing to conquest. Nothing to protect. He couldn’t protect himself from a father and mother that beat him. He couldn’t protect himself from being born. What he could do was mask it all. Right. He would create the perfect man. A man that people would strain their necks to revere. He would be everything every man, woman and child would want and need in this world. He would be perfection. He would be enough.

 

Finding a café he’d never seen before, the raven haired man opened the glass door, avoiding the bell by his head and strode right to the bar. He sat in a rose covered seat slightly centered left. The matching seat would be the perfect place to rest his bag- and keep people away. A man with dirty blonde hair came up to him, grinning. “Good morning, and welcome to Noir Café.”

“Yeah, I was wondering about that name. Why would a place with a rose theme be black?” The blonde laughed, jolly and annoying to say the least. “That’s the whole point. This world is full of whys. Why is the sky blue?”

“That’s a good one…” Mamoru mumbled, but the man continued, unbothered.

“Why are there so many people on the Earth? Why can’t we meet life on other planets? Why are our souls fighting the blackness within rather than accepting it?” Mamoru froze, shifting his gaze to the blonde, who now seemed to be less annoying and more…intimidating? Friendly? Clearing his throat, “I’ve got one for you. Why haven’t you taken my order?”

 

“I was just waiting for you to ask why. Ask and it shall be given, prince. By the way, I’m Motoki, your humble servant.” He winked and pulled out a notepad.

 

 “Hey, Motoki, for once can you _not_ bother our customers? We’re trying to make money, not enemies.” A tall amazon woman called as she entered the bar. _Why was she frowning at him_? Crap, he was doing that **why** thing. He needed to consider getting his order to go.

 

“Is there a problem, miss?” She smiled at him ruefully. “Makoto. And your bag is in the seat of our highness. Lady Usagi wouldn’t take too kindly to you tainting the purity of her rose-covered Dais…in fact, unless you plan on courting the future queen of the moon, you should probably get out of that seat.” Both Motoki and Makoto were in a fit of laughter, causing him to ball his fists together.

 

“All I wanted was a damn black coffee. Not to be thrown in some make-believe fairy tale. Where’s the bathroom?” They both stopped, looking at him. The glass in his eyes shone in a way that caused fear to erupt in their very beings. Perhaps, they shouldn’t upset him.

 

“The restroom is in the back. You make a right at the end of the hall. It’s right next to the rose garden, so you can’t miss it.” _Rose garden?_

 

He arose silently, nodding in acknowledgement. Grabbing his bag, Mamoru made his way to the restroom, stopping only briefly at the entrance of the garden.

 

***~~~***

 

Usagi made her way out of the rose garden feeling refreshed. She would have stayed longer, but she wanted to grab something to eat before the kitchen closed and everyone left for school. “Hey Motoki-san.” She grinned up at the man as she got comfortable on her throne. “Princess.” She giggled as he bowed for her. “That never gets old. I’d like some breakfast please.”

“The usual?”

“The usual.”

“Heey, Usa-chan, you left your coin purse in the rose garden.” Makoto once again came dashing around the bend. Her blonde friend looked apologetic and hopped down-less than gracefully- to follow the lovely Amazon back into their rose oasis. Makoto waved a hand at Motoki and he shouted, knowing he’d be stuck manning the bar until Makoto could convince their princess school was kind of a big deal. The girl was quite competent in most classes. She just had a way with letting her emotions and vibrant view of the world overpower reality at times. He wonders sometimes if she really knows that she doesn’t have to be this poised woman. _I prefer her when she’s just smiling all the time like when we were kids. Then again, maybe it’s good she’s growing up. I wouldn’t want her to be a princess forever._

He looked up just as Mamoru emerged from the restroom, still wiping his hands with a paper towel and returning to his seat— er, Usagi’s courtship-chamber-of-no-return, but whatever. Who’s paying attention? “Here’s your black coffee. It’s fresh.” The man nodded before taking a sip, savoring that feeling when your tongue goes numb. He tried to replicate his life after that feeling. “Thank you.” He said, more to the burn than to the man who was momentarily serving him. The man smiled and made himself busy while his potential prince drank.

 

Motoki enjoyed moments like these. Moments when a new customer was quiet. Moments right before they crossed the threshold of customer and server into friends. He hoped sincerely that this new dark haired man would soon join in on their fun and possibly become the spokesperson for their establishment. Or maybe…

 

 “My name is Mamoru. Please forgive me for my behavior earlier. I’m very, er, curt when I don’t have my coffee.” He bowed, causing his servant to fill with glee before bellowing out that annoying laugh again.

“If you couldn’t yell at your servants, then this would be a pretty crappy palace.”

 

Well, maybe it isn’t so bad.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Do I have time to order before the kitchen closes?” Motoki nodded. “What would you like?”

 

“I would like eggs. Two. Toast. Two. Strawberries, just two is fine. You can add hash browns and avocado- two of each. And I’ll use the avocado on my toast, so don’t worry about butter. Thank you, Motoki.” Silence.

 

 Mamoru looked up, slightly annoyed. “Is there a problem, Motoki?” The dirty blond, seemingly exiting a trance nodded in understanding. “Oh, I’m just surprised that you specified everything in twos is all. It’ll be right up.” And before Mamoru could ask what that weird crap was about, Motoki was gone.

***~~~***

 

“Woahhhhh, Mako-chan. You’ve really outdone yourself this time. Are these the new Noir roses?” The woman nodded. “It’s a good thing you got here when you did, Usa. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to tend to the garden. We’re short on staff, so I’m hoping to get someone here to help alternate with me. Being a cook who plants can sometimes cancel itself out, haha.”

 

“Hmm, maybe.” Usagi pondered thoughtfully.  “But if anyone can do it, it’s you. What is the Noir mixed with?” Makoto winked, noticing the curious blue eyes on her princess. “It’s a secret until we find our prince, Usa.” The trademark pout returned to her face. “Ughhhhhh…no fair. I already told you, I’m kind of into girls right now.”

 

“It’s a phase.”

“It’s not a phase. I was born this way.”

“That’s bull and you know it. You’re a disgrace to the LGBT community.”

“You’re just jealous because I can wear tight clothes and get away with it because I’m short and you can’t because your boobs are humongous and—

“Let’s get your food, _princess_.” Makoto said, gritting her teeth.

Usagi giggled, grabbing her friend’s wrist and leading her back to the bar.

 

***~~~***

 

 

Motoki returned with Mamoru’s order. He looked grateful…until Motoki set it in front of the other rose chair. “Um, what the hell are you doing?” Mamoru spat out, his patience once again wearing thin. “I don’t have time for your petty little games, Motoki. I only have 45 minutes to eat before I make the walk to campus and I like to _enjoy_ my food.” The blonde was just about to respond when “Why, Motoki! My favorite employee- after Mako-chan of course. My food looks amazing—

“ _Your_ food?” Mamoru glared. Usagi blinked, just now realizing this _peasant_ was in her presence. “Yes, _my_ food.” “Oh, this is just rich. I specifically ordered two eggs, two pieces of toast, two strawberries and two avocados for breakfast. Yet _somehow_ , the server screwed up and sat my order in front of the wrong seat when clearly I was **right in front of him**.” He growled, causing her to roll her eyes.

 “Our Motoki is doing an _excellent_ job. He placed _my_ order of eggs, toast, strawberries and avocados in pairs just the way _I_ get _my_ order. Every. Day. Now, I don’t know who the hell you think you are, but you will not insult my friend when he’s _doing_ his job.”

“His _job_ is to get me my damn food!”

“Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you didn’t _order_ that, idiot?” Oh, so she was going to insult his intelligence? “Excuse me, _woman_ , but no one else orders two eggs, two pieces of toast, two strawberries and— “Two avocados…coming right up Mamoru-san.” Motoki sat down a plate identical to the first in front of the two arguing fools.

 

It was silent for a minute while they registered that they ordered the same meal. Makoto snickered.

 

“Has it ever occurred to the two of you that maybe _both_ of you bumbling retards ordered the same thing?” They both glared at the girl, only causing her smirk to grow. Motoki held out his hands in a forgiving gesture. “Easy guys, let’s just enjoy our meals and walk to campus. It seems like we all go to the same University. Mamoru, your food is on the house.”

“Damn right it is.”

“Ugh, you’re such a _crybaby_.” Usagi drawled.

“And what are you? The Queen of spaghetti and meatballs?”

“Who taught you how to dress? Who the hell wears a green blazer, anyway? Did you think that was _cool_?”

“Did you think that _hairstyle_ was cool? The more I look at it, the more I see poorly constructed Odango on your head.”

“Is that the best you got, earth boy?”

“Oh, I could go all day, blondie.”

“SHUT. THE HELL UP. AND EAT YOUR DAMN FREE FOOD BEFORE I THROW YOU **BOTH** OUT!!!” Makoto stormed from behind the bar.

 

 

Nothing else but the clattering of plates was heard.


	2. Chattering

Makoto grumbled, stomping in front of the two older men. Her princess was leading the way. “What the hell was Motoki-oniisan thinking, anyway? Who gives strangers free food?” Usagi kept cutting her eyes at the poorly dressed man Motoki was drooling over.

 

“Hey, Mako.”

 “Yeah?”

“Look at the way Moto-kun is looking at that fashion reject. You think he has a thing for tall dark and blind?”

“Usagi. I’ve accepted that you’re an idiot who knows nothing about the _real_ struggles of _real_ homosexuals in Japan- “HEY! I am _totally_ a REAL bi- “but please, do not corrupt Motoki. You’re really good at dragging people to hell.”

 

Purposefully whipping her hair at Makoto, Usagi halted the procession behind her. “I’ll have you know that I am a sound judge who believes in love, ok?”

 

“Yeah, she’s the savior of the world.” Mamoru spat.

Usagi whipped around so fast Makoto didn’t have a chance to block the second attack of yellow demons. “Do I hear something? Or is that just irrelevance talking?”

He bit the inside of his jaw. There was something about this damn woman that was just so infuriating. She reminded him of someone…

 

His _mother_. Always denouncing him, stealing away his birthright. Was this little twat trying to do the same?

 

“The only thing irrelevant here is the three of you, trapped in an imaginary world about some heroine princess that phased out in the 90’s. What the freaking hell. You actually _believe_ you’re Sailor Moon. Oh, that’s rich. Sailor Moon wouldn’t have to go around pretending or acting if she was the real deal. She wouldn’t have to put on this façade of superiority. No, dear. The real Sailor Moon would have had a talking cat, a jewelry shop to fight in and a future Tokyo that obviously doesn’t fucking exist, now does it?”

 

He started to walk towards the woman with dark green hair and burning rose eyes.  “None of those things exist. Nothing’s real. I get it. Don’t remind me. How about you go to school and learn something about real life instead of burying yourself in fairy tales. Try that before you call me irrelevant. Because I’m the most _relevant_ thing here!”

 

 

“…You didn’t have to play along…” _Huh?_

Confusion filled his eyes as he drank in the site of a trembling yellow ball. He looked around to find a pissed off brunette to his left and an angered dirty blonde to his right. His servant…had left his ranks.

 

It’s fine. He knew his palace was filthy to begin with.

 

“Usagi-chan is completely and fully aware that the Sailor Moon thing is imaginary. We all know that. But Noir Café is using Usagi as the spokeswoman. She’s purposefully playing a role and while I’ll admit she does go a bit overboard, all of that bullshit you just spat was unnecessary.”

Makoto was about to speak, but Motoki held his hand up, silencing her. “Now, I thought you were just playing along initially until I realized you were an ass, but I let it slide because you fit the part for the spokesman. Makoto told me not to be so gullible when it came to strangers, and now I know why. If I _ever_ and I mean **_ever_** see you near Noir Café again, I will personally send you to the darkest part of hell where scumbags like you exist, and that’ll be on the house, too.”

 

Makoto and Usagi looked up at a now red-faced Motoki. They’d never seen him blow up before. Then again, no one had ever attacked their closest friend, either. Makoto, while itching for a fight knew that it would only make them late and while it didn’t exactly matter if they were on time, Usagi needed the distraction.

 

“We’re going. We’ll leave this jerk to you since you picked him, bro.” Motoki looked exasperated as his sister strode away with their princess in tow. “Wait! Don’t leave me with him! I don’t want to see him off!” Motoki ran after the two girls, leaving a distraught Mamoru at the entrance of their University.

 

He was scum. Painted in black. Maybe he’d be good as a spokesperson for that Noir place after all.

 

Suddenly, the bell rang announcing to all of Tokyo what time it was. He groaned as his feet urged him forward while his heart screamed ‘ _stop, fool! It’s a trap_!’ but it was no use.

 

Mamoru hated being late.

***~~~***

Usagi heard nothing but noise. She knew she’d get the minutes after class from the cutie Naru she’d been talking to, but right now she just wanted to leave. She needed an excuse to let her raindrops fall.

 

The bell rang and PE couldn’t come fast enough.

 

“Are you ok?” Makoto asked her too stiff companion as they changed in the locker room. “Just peachy.” She responded, refusing to look at anyone. Everyone pretty much figured she was PMS-ing or something, so no one bothered the usually peppy girl.

 

“I mean, other than fish boy thinking he could read me the Miranda earlier, I am just fine.” “ _Fish_ boy…?” Makoto started.

“I mean, if that tornado faced bull biscuit something that fell out of a trash reject of a man that wished he could be a woman but only got the smell right thinks he can talk to **ME** like that, he’s got another thing coming.”

 

“Oh. Because dirty women smell like fish and he’s a man-lady to you. Got it.”

“Man-lady! That’s rich Mako!” The girl laughed hysterically. The locker room continued to ignore her theatrics.

 “You know, people prefer the term intersex. You should really be respectful during this time of your life.”

 

“It’s not a phase.”

“Mmhmm. Just a little bit, ok?”

“I’ll show you respect.” Usagi winked. “Let’s see how many butts I can tap in V ball.” Triumphantly, Usagi strode away with newfound- albeit nonsensical- purpose.

 

“And they call **_me_** the dude. Does anyone _hear_ how this chick talks sometimes?” Shaking her head in defeat, Makoto got ready for the one class her and Usagi shared on Mondays.

***~~~***

Motoki fidgeted in his seat. _What the hell is he doing here? What the absolute hell?_ “Class, this is our new TA, Chiba Mamoru.”

 

 “OH **HELL.** ”

 

 Motoki earned every eye in the room. He sunk down in his seat. “Haha. Pig latin. For hello.”

Mamoru did his best to avoid eye contact with the one guy he thought he’d grown to like. That was his first mistake. Some kind of way, their demonic black hole of a café cast a spell on him. A spell that destroyed his flimsy mask and revealed the broken little boy underneath. To the rest of the world, Mamoru was stoic, calm, always in control. But to five- no three because his parents are dead to him- people, he was the most pathetic thing that ever walked the face of the earth.

 

“I hope to assist you in any way you need. Please feel free to ask me for assistance at any time.” He bowed unusually low for just an introduction and Motoki took note of the apologetic look in his eyes as he rose. Maybe he realized he was a prick. But if he thought one little apology was going to cut it for hurting his makeshift sister-princess, he had another thing coming.

 

***~~~***

 

“Your serve is unsteady, kitten! Get it together!” The coach yelled from the other side of the court. While Makoto was their best offense, Usagi was usually their best server- and they needed everything they had to beat Aino Minako. Queen of V ball. “ _Maybe_ , if I wasn’t feeling so crowded with school work, then I’d have a good serve.” Naru looked over at Usagi and Makoto rolled her eyes. “What?! Wrinkles people, wrinkles!”

The game went on for a while longer. Usagi had finally gotten into her element. She was sweating profusely, but her aim continued to improve throughout the game. One thing Usagi has always been was slow to start.

 

_“Daddy! Daddy daddy daddyyyyyyyy! I just want to hurry up and be perfect like mommy.” The older man let out a hearty laugh as his daughter sat on her knees, using her hands to elaborate what she deemed perfection was. “But if you did that, who would be Usagi?” She blinked. “What do you mean? **I’m** Usagi.” _

_“Yes, but you want to be perfect like mommy.”_

_“Yes, daddy, I do! I really do! Except for the part where I have to get up early.”_

_He pat her head as tears came out. His daughter was always coming up with horrible shenanigans to annoy his wife. Like the time she cut all of her hair off when she was five and her mother forbade her to cut her hair ever again._

_“Usagi, my dear and beautiful daughter. One must grow into their own perfection. And even when we do, we all realize that no one is ever truly perfect. You just turn around and look at the path you left behind.” “I left a path?” She began looking behind her. “No Usagi, I was using an analogy…”_

“Keep up, rabbit!” The blonde vixen taunted as she served her signature curve ball. Usagi had been studying this serve for a while. Now, if only she can get to the net to see if it’s going out of bounds…

 

 

 

A collision stopped the game.                                

 

 

 

Girls were screaming left and right. Half in horror that their colleague was dead, the other in admiration of the hottie she ran into.

“Oh crap, Usa!” Makoto came running to her aid. When she saw who she’d landed on, however…

 

 

 

“Oh, FUCK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this time I got the editing right. Lol. Hope you're all enjoying. This chapter was a lot of fun.


	3. Crossroads

Mumbling. There were noises that were probably people encompassing his senses. Dragging out syllables and lulling over what was probably important. He wasn’t exactly sure. He couldn’t see, only hear. Only feel.

 

He felt the prick of the needle, small but deadly enter his flesh. He felt the still, sterilized air that felt both empty and suffocating. He felt the panting of a heartbeat that was not his. Wasn’t his?

_Am I…by someone?_

Straining to move his head towards the beating, he realized opening his eyes would be futile. In a way, he was grateful. When he fully came to, he’d have to deal with a reality he wasn’t ready for. Not that the darkness was great, either. Yet, there was a peace there.

 

Some type of serenity.

 

The beating heart began to steady; he felt calm knowing he had found a friend in this beat. He’d found a companion. A heart who understood his. And yet, he was afraid that when he opened his eyes, that understanding would be shattered, scattered around him like the broken glasses that littered his house. Bottles marred beyond recognition. _No. I’m better than that. I walked away from that years ago…_

 

 

She was back in her pink room. It was cotton candy pink. The bedspread and curtains had matching characters on it. A princess that looked just like her. On her dresser, she had a mermaid music box. She also had ripped pieces of manga she’d “borrowed” from one of the older onee-sans at school. Usagi was afraid of the dark, so her father gave her various night lights. It was one thing her mother didn’t seem to object.

 

As the lights began creating shows against the walls, she crawled to the end of the bed, pulling off paint chips. Ricochet after ricochet led to another story in her head. _‘Everyone knows that princes don’t exist anymore…but…I want to find the perfect man when I grow up. He will be nice, and cuddly, and be loving just like my daddy. He’ll give me big bear hugs, and kisses with huge soft lips. He’ll love me and give me candies. And I will love him and give him ice water. And I will be pretty like my mommy. I will be_ _timeless._ _And bold. I will own all the land just like she owns all the furniture in the store. But my prince and I will be with our daughter always. She can’t be lonely. Right, Mr. Bear? Right, lady Mermaid?’_

She smiled, closing her eyes as the paint chips found their way to the floor. She found herself drifting closer and closer to a light. A blinding light.

 

An annoying light.

 

“Ugh, can’t a girl get some peace and quiet? What’s going on?” Momentarily, the buzzing ceased and at that moment the spell was broken. It was the shrill that woke the prince and Mamoru groaned in realization. “If there is a god…please make me disappear. Kill me if you have to.”

Recognition flashed in Usagi’s eyes as that husky voice assaulted her ears.

 

“ **Nope.** Let’s start over. We’re **_all_** just going to start today over. And I realize now that _Mondays_ are demonic. No one should leave the house without at _least_ a pound of chocolate.” She heaved, exasperated.

“That chocolate must be going to your hair, because it’s certainly not going to your meatball brain.”

“Ugh, enough with the cheap shots, idiot. EVERYONE has a meatball brain because our brains look like intestines.” Doctors continued to work around their bickering until—

“USAGI!!!!! Don’t worry we’re here!” Makoto came burrowing through the dam of nurses, her older brother in tow. “Did he hurt you?” Motoki’s eyes locked with an irritated prince of the night.

 

Suddenly, darkness didn’t seem so bad.

 

***~~~***

 

“You know, dear. Now would be the opportune time to relocate permanently to Japan.”

“We’re not moving to Tokyo.” Ice blue eyes met brown irises filled with warmth.

“It wouldn’t have to be Tokyo.”

“Kenji…” She shifted in her seat. To the naked eye, she hadn’t moved an inch, but her husband was trained in the subtle movements of his German bride. “I know that you don’t exactly _agree_ with the…political climate of America right now, however, it would be Ludacris to pull Ikuko-chan and Shingo-chan out of a stable environment.”

 

He scoffed at his wife, taking another sip of his tea. “And you call America _stable_? They’re about to go to war with Russia. We need to get these kids out of here.”

They were at an impasse. She hated when they were at an impasse. Ever since they had Usagi, her once sensible husband abandoned all reason in favor of his emotions. And he spoiled their daughter, having her grow up the same way. “She knows nothing of discipline. Nothing of being poise. She knows nothing of the sacrifices we’ve made to ensure that they went to the _best_ schools, received the _best_ training, and were not ridiculed for being… **half**.”

Kenji took off his glasses and set them shakily on the table. “Serenity. Stop blaming Usagi for the world’s problems. It is not her fault that we fell in love at a time where mixed race was still not accepted. We both grew up in military homes. We both struggled with stability, and we were able to give not one child but three a chance to be a part of something bigger than us.”

“So why can’t we move to Germany?”

“Because you know that you would be killed once your feet touched German soil.”

 

***~~~***

 

Constant bickering continued as Usagi and Mamoru waited to be moved into their separate rooms. “Nurse…when can I be free of this **torture**? I think I’m catching stupid.” The black-haired man grumbled. “You’re an idiot; you can’t catch stupid. You’re lucky I didn’t _“accidentally”_ throw the ball directly at your stupid face!!!” She snarled. At this point, Motoki and Makoto were taking turns going to the front desk to see what the holdup was. Apparently, one of the school nurses was out and everyone decided they had a cold today so the wait was longer than usual. And that’s saying something because everyone knows you miss half a day of class when you go to the school nurse.

Motoki instantly brightened up when he saw Makoto entering with bags from their café and a nurse in tow. “They’re going to be moving you to rooms after they change your IV again. Usa-chan,” She started, glowering in the direction of her future target practice. “I brought _you_ some snacks. _You’re_ probably _starving_.” Usagi’s eyes lit up and Mamoru sat stiffly in the hospital bed.

 

“What is it Mako?? Did you bring cupcakes?!” She was grinning, causing both Motoki and Makoto-despite her anger- to laugh. The nurse had made her way over to Mamoru’s bed and was asking him questions. He answered absent-mindedly, bewildered by what kind of cupcakes Noir Café had.

“I brought you soup— “ _Soup_?! Who wants soup when they’re **_dying_**?!”

“… _And_ a cupcake platter.” Silence.

 

Usagi’s eyes were watering. They weren’t sure if it was from being poked by the needle or by the mention of their famous platter.

 

Mamoru bit the inside of his jaw, but remained rigid. He tried to remember what his indifferent face was, but it’s extremely difficult to execute around the three most animated people he had the misfortune of knowing.

 

“I got you something, too, Mamoru-san.” Makoto said, pulling something out of the bag as she walked over to Mamoru’s bed. He looked up, surprised that she would bring something for their arch nemesis.

 

 

She smiled down at him, and he returned the smile, fear threatening to reach his eyes. Some way, he held the emotion at bay. “Why, thank you Makoto-san, you really didn’t have to get me anything.” His stomach betrayed him and her smile grew. Usagi and Motoki looked on curiously.

                                                                                            

 

“Oh, but I _did_. It’s your bill.”

 

 

Even the nurse had to join in with the laughter as Mamoru’s jaw hung open.

 

***~~~***

 

“Excuse me, ma’am. I’m looking for the room with Tsukino Usagi. She was just involved in a V ball accident.”

 

 The secretary looked up from her paperwork, apathy sprawled across her face. “Are you a friend, family member or— “I’m her opponent. I just came to make sure she was ok to play.” She nodded in understanding, returning to her paperwork and taking her sweet time getting back to the woman at her desk...

 

Which probably wasn’t the _best_ idea.

 

 “Excuse me, **woman**. But you’re failing to comply with the duties your _limited_ job requires. Must we speak to the higher ups?” “And just who the hell do you think you are—Kunzite!” The woman stopped in her tracks, papers falling out of her hands. The other secretary held her call to see what the commotion was, then squeaked back into the receiver of the phone. “I have to call you back…a member from D Point and his girlfriend have requested to see a patient.” She quickly hung up the phone and motioned for the couple to join her at her window.

 

“I apologize, Kunzite. She’s new.” She glared at the woman to her left who was scrounging up the last bit of paperwork. “I can see that.” He deadpanned. The woman smiled at him before turning her attention to the woman with him. “Sorry about that. You won’t have to wait any longer. I’ll fill the paperwork out for you, miss. I just need your name.”

 

“Aino Minako. And hurry up before she _dies_ or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys...I'm having fun with this! I hope you start to like this as much as I am. :')


	4. Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of slow paced...but hey it's the 'beginning', so it's ok, right? 
> 
> No?
> 
> Ok.
> 
> (I'm actually not funny, so I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up my facade of humor. #nopromises :'D)

 

Two girls sat on a pair of swings. Younger children played around them until the sun set and guardians ushered them home. The swings would squeak at the slightest movement. Neither was there to enjoy the swings. They were there to say their goodbyes.

 

One had long, strawberry blonde strands, reluctant to stay fastened in their rabbit-eared shape. The other had Jade black hair and soul searching eyes- the violet indicating her Japanese decent. She explored the burning red eyes of her lover, confident to find sorrow behind stubbornness. Was it just her, or did the sun stop shinning? “I—” She broke the silence, shifting her gaze away suddenly. “I wanted to say that I love you. Before you go.”

“Hotaru…I…” cheeks competed with the redness of her eyes as she looked down at her feet. They looked smaller in the dirt.

“You don’t have to say it back. I know you’re scared. You’ve always been afraid to tell me the truth. But I just had to let you know that I would die for you. Fight for you. _Kill_ for you.” “Hotaru…that’s not exactly how you get a girl to confess.”

The strawberry blonde sighed, searching for the words. Knowing they’d all escape her when she needed them. Words were elusive little devils, unfaithful and trite. “I love you, too. But the word “love” isn’t enough for what we feel for each other, is it?”

 

They sat in silence. Letting the swings squeak as the streetlights flickered on. Finally, she spoke again.

 

“I’m leaving.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m never coming back to America.”  “Figures. I’m not either, love.”

“But…Hotaru! Your father is an accomplished scientist.” Jade hair shook violently as its owner chuckled sadistically. “He’s a practicing Muslim. He’s going to get himself killed if he stays here, though we’d probably all be better off.” “You don’t mean that— “Oh, but I do. That man, that **beast** fell out of love with my mother. He found himself a Mistress the last time we visited Japan. Her name is Kaori. You know the slut. I wouldn’t be surprised if there was already a hit out on those two.”

 

The red-eyed bunny couldn’t speak. So, she made herself busy by twiddling her thumbs. Looking up at the sky. Sighing in defeat. “Maybe it’s just where we live, but you can never see the stars anymore. It’s like the more people that died from resisting TSA, the more the stars hid from us.”

 

“Everybody dies, but not everybody lives, Chibusa.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“But you’re trying to _be_ like her, Ikuko. You never gave me the time of day until Usagi bluntly announced to your parents that she was bisexual. You know that I wanted you, but you made me wait.” She laughed harshly. “You were going to make me wait until I destroyed the world.”

 

“I’m sorry, Hotaru… I wanted to wait until I was sixteen to come out. You know that mother is a Christian.”

“What is religion anyways?”

 

More silence. Hotaru smiled knowingly while her lover changed the subject.

 

“Why are you leaving?”

 

“The Lilith’s are moving to Japan…for D Point. I’m moving in with Auntie Luna when I get there.”

Ikuko froze, fully grasping the indication of what was happening. Everything her lover said to her without saying it. It was as though a storm of bullets plowed through her heart, causing a hitch in her throat. Her voice betrayed her and she settled for a whisper. “It’s a suicide mission.”

 

***~~~***

 

“I’m **fine** guys, really. Hospitals are creepy and if you’re here, you’re probably dying. I’m too _cute_ to die!” Usagi was wailing her arms around in her hospital bed, but her cries fell upon deaf ears. “The princess has _so_ much faith in modern medicine.” Motoki laughed, poking the cheeks of his bratty royal maiden. “Ugh. None of this would have happened if you didn’t let earth boy sit in my courting dais. Now we have to purify it with holy water.”

 

“For once, I agree with Usa, Moto-onii-san.” Makoto interjected, spraying a plant she snuck in. “I know, I know, you guys have already crucified me! Geez.” He started, reclaiming his seat.  “He’s not the prince. But we’re at a loss now. Usa-chan’s out of commission and we need a prince as the spokesperson for the Noir rose.”

“I am **_not_** out of commission! Quit trying to kill me off!!!”

 

“It’s a good thing you’re still kicking. I wouldn’t want to search for a new opponent.” The three looked up to find none other than Aino Minako and her lover Kunzite at the door. “Minako? _Aino_ Minako? Oh hell, today is just my lucky day.” Usagi finished, rolling her eyes.

“Hardy-har-har. I wouldn’t have to come see about your ass if you knew how to properly play the game.”

“Earth boy entered the court. Someone should have told him and his retrieved-from-a-dumpster blazer ensemble that trash isn’t allowed.” A smirk slid onto Kunzite’s face as he waltzed towards the bed. Suddenly, Usagi felt small as the man towered over her. He inspected her face and she sat frozen with fear. She knew he was from D Point, and she knew she was supposed to hate D Point. But there was something vaguely attractive about him, she realized as she began surveying him in return. _He’s kind of like a prince…pretty boy… stoic…nice arms…look at that chest…I wonder if that’s a gun in his pocket or—OH!_

A blush crept up on her face as her eyes flew back up to meet his. Amusement flickered in his eyes as he leaned in closer. “Like what you see?”

 

“ _Ok, ok_ , **party’s over you two**! I _thought_ you were into girls right now Tsukino. Stop slutting around!” Minako was growling. Usagi glared in response. She was sure Aino had foam of the mouth.

 

“ _Easy_ , Aino. I’m just trying to figure out what you _want_.” Minako smiled. Kunzite got up from the bed, allowing his blonde goddess entry to her target. “I’ll make you an offer you won’t forget.” She whispered.

 

“Why, Aino-san. Isn’t it nice of you to stop by and check in on your opponents. I didn’t know you were such a good sport!” Minako shifted her gaze away reluctantly. “ **Coach**. We were just leaving.”

The two got up smoothly and slipped past the taller woman at the door. Kunzite only had about an inch or two over her. She smirked as he brushed her shoulder. Makoto took note of the interaction and gave her brother a wary look, but he simply shook his head. They both knew not to get involved. Yet.

 

 

Usagi was again blushing. She began biting her lower lip, straightening her posture and twirling a strand of hair as her current crush came her way. When she reached the bed, the coach got even closer than Kunzite did, breath tickling and sending chills down Usagi’s neck. “I had to come and lick my kitten’s wounds.”

 

Haruka was the reason Usagi wanted to pursue women. One day after a tournament, she confused her for a guy and agreed to take an impromptu road trip on his motorcycle. He was the perfect gentleman; helping Usagi on and off the bike, holding open doors, and paying for her meal. It was at that dinner date, however, that he explained he was looking to scout Usagi for his team. And that _he_ was a woman. _A very beautiful, attractive, androgynous woman.._. But Usagi was confused. Haruka had made her feel like all the other guys did and more. When tantalizingly long fingers danced on her leg under the table, Usagi knew that Haruka was… skilled. She never imagined that Haruka was batting for the other team, but she was willing to play the game if it meant she could score a homerun.

 

Usagi was just starting her freshman year then. That’s when she found out faculty couldn’t date students. At first, she was going to ignore the warning, but decided against it after seeing three students in her major kicked out.

 

“I-I…I’m fine.” She bit her lip harder, averting her gaze. “You don’t have to check on me, you know.”

“And you don’t have to pretend like you didn’t want me to.” Her eyes raced to meet Haruka’s. Speaking louder, Coach began to clear her throat.

 

“I came to let you all know what happened when Chiba ran into our star player, and why anyone would let a guy near an active game in the first place.”

 

Wait, he had a _reason?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone was confused but
> 
> TA-teacher's assistant
> 
> TSA-Transportation Security Administration
> 
> My concept of University in this continuity is very fluid. So, uh, yeah. Despite it being slower paced, I enjoyed this chapter as well.


	5. What's in a Name?

_‘Run little Endymion.’_

 

Steps echoed throughout the chambers.

_‘I will kill off another prisoner in an hour. Don’t you forget who owns you, ya’ runt._ ’

 

He could feel the hollow coldness, surrounding him like a baby’s blanket. Tattered and worn after the Russians invaded. How many times would he end up alone? How many times would he be distraught?

 

_It was always this way. I was always alone. Chasing dreams, just one step short of a miracle. I just wanted to be noticed, acknowledged. Something. I’m **here** , dammit. I’m here… but they always say “be careful what you wish for.”_

He crept down the worn, splintered staircase. His whole body cringed at every creak beneath his feet. Endymion felt like a bad child sneaking into the pantry at midnight for a forbidden prize. Only this time, that forbidden prize was a family.

_Who…who am I? And why was that woman so different yet so…familiar?_

Everyone longs for someone, sometimes.

Even you.

 

It gets lonely out there at times.

 

The last step broke through, giving way to the young prince’s weight. Lifeless as a ragdoll, Endymion submitted to the defeat of falling-settling uncomfortably on his ankle. He landed wrong.

 

He can’t afford to land wrong.

He knew that being black royalty had its price. The black market paid big money for broken dreams and castrated princes. His greatest fear was becoming an Enoch, or worse— forever alone.

Knowing he was caught, Endymion braced himself for the onslaught of the Russian soldiers. He imagined the burns, bruises, and torn flesh. He could taste his cries for help; cries heard by no one worthy.

 

Yet, they never came.

~~~***~~~

“Unfortunately, Chiba-san, you have already met the cap for your scholarship and the school cannot reward you with insurance. That means you must cover this hospital visit.” Blood shot red eyes slowly crept open. Mamoru sneered in the direction of the bearer-presently, a nurse- of bad news.

 

“So, let me get this straight… because I have an honor’s scholarship, it voids **any** other financial breaks I’m qualified for?”

“Yes. Chiba-san.”

“So, I get no help.”

“That is correct, Chiba-san.”

“And you’re **sure** there’s **_nothing_** your people can’t, oh, I don’t know, _work out_?!”

She nodded reluctantly, absentmindedly twisting a lock of Auburn hair. “Chiba-san, the best I can suggest is for you to appeal. Our University’s hospital is the best in Tokyo…which means…”

“It costs more for six hours than what I make in a month.”

“In a **year** , Chiba-san.”

“Man, I’m broke.”

 

“Well…” She eyed his green jacket, taking in the patches on the elbows and the stain around the collar from good wear. Would you actually call that _good_ wear?

 

“Back to the matter at hand,” he started, causing her to jolt, “how am I going to pay for this?”

 

“That’s where we come in.”

 

 Silver silk cascaded the porcelain doll of a man. He reeked of gun powder and roses. Storm grey eyes, filled with an inexplicable amount of control, locked onto cold blue ones. Mamoru sized him up in a deliberate fashion. The man was older than him, but not by much. He had what looked to be a cut on his neck. It had healed, but the scaring was irreparable. “And you are—?”

 

“He’s Kunzite.” The nurse answered, fear apparent in her eyes.

 _Ah, so he’s the guy everyone’s afraid of._ “And that’s his lover, Aino Minako.”

As if called from a daze, Mamoru swiftly took in a golden haired girl. He was initially surprised, thinking the girl was a certain odango—

“ **AH- _CHOO_!** ”

 “Bless you, Usagi.”

 Makoto and Motoki said in unison, neither looking up from their cupcakes or plant.

—But he quickly pointed out the differences in their features. And demeanor. The rabbit was annoying, but this woman is downright deafening. He could feel her killing intent from across the room.

She grinned, but the gesture was worthless. No joy reached her eyes. “Leave us.” Minako motioned to the nurse, and she tripped over her feet making her way out of the tiny room.

 

It seemed smaller now.

 

Mamoru had to remember to breathe. The woman inched closer, eyeing her new prey. “Tsukino got away from me, but he’ll do.” Kunzite nodded, though he looked less than pleased as his lover made her way over to the Japanese man’s bed. He scoffed as she grabbed Mamoru’s chin, inspecting him for what felt like an eternity.

“How are you helping me pay this bill? Because right now, all I’m getting is harassment.” Mamoru grimaced as her grip grew firmer.

“We will help _you_ because _you’re_ going to help **us**.”

 

“And who says I _volunteered_?”

 

She laughed loudly. “And who says you have a **_choice_**? Oh, Chiba. You’ve never had a choice.”

 

The man stiffened, defiance his only defense left. “I don’t know you people, and you can’t threaten me.”

Kunzite narrowed his eyes. “You’re clearly disillusioned from the fall you took.” Minako let go of the man, glee filling the depths of her blue orbs.

“That’s right babe. He may not know us, but we certainly know him.”

 

***~~~***

 

“I’m pretty sure you know that RUSH is going on.” Haruka started, absently stroking Usagi’s hair. Of _course_ , she didn’t mind. Of _course_ , she wanted this moment to last forever. The siblings nodded for the older woman to continue. “Well, there’s still a lot of hazing going on from the fraternities. D Point started their intake and they have a lot of freshmen doing stupid tasks. One of the little idiots ran past during our game and dropped his RUSH materials. Chiba picked it up just as Kitten here was about to block Aino’s curve ball.”

Usagi beemed. “Why, **thank you** , Coach! I’m glad that **_someone_** around here understands my expertise.” Makoto rolled her eyes and Motoki laughed, genuinely amused. “It would be better, however, if you learned to heed my whistle.” Haruka chuckled, earning a pout from the object of her affections. “What the _crap_ , coach, I thought you were on **my** side!”

“ ** _You_** weren’t even on your side, Usagi. You ran into earth boy.” Makoto drawled.

“I did not run into earth boy. Earth boy ran into me.”

“Techincally, Chiba was kind of just… _standing_ there?” Motoki bemused.

“Actually, he was crouching at the time they collided. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have landed.” Haruka explained, crossing her arms and earning a whimper from her kitten.

Annoyed with Usagi’s antics, Makoto sprayed her water gun at the blonde, using great precision to avoid their coach. “ **Hey!** What was _that_ for?!” “Sorry, Usa. Thought you were _thirsty_.” Makoto winked at the girl, causing her to turn red at the implication. Haruka cleared her throat and looked away, equally as embarrassed.

 

“Ok, ok. So, Mamoru Chiba picked up the material and saved the day for RUSH, only to have caused Usagi to be injured. If her swelling doesn’t go down, she won’t be able to compete in the pageant.” Motoki stated poignantly, only temporarily flustered by Usagi and Haruka.

Makoto gave Usagi a pained look. “We’ve already been preparing Usa-chan to be the contestant on behalf of Noir Café. Her pictures were sent in as well as her contestant number.”

“And there’s still an issue of finding a prince.” Motoki interjected.

“Right. And the only person we know who could pull of Usagi better than Usagi is…” Makoto trailed off, giving her blonde friend a moment to connect the dots.

 

“ **I’m** the only sunshine blonde with sky blue eyes at the University with **this much hair**. And, I worked really _freaking hard_ to be the princess! I gave up beauty sleep, ate less cupcakes, Mako made me run…this butt isn’t just genetics, you know! I can’t think of _anyone_ who could be me better than me except…

wait…

you _wouldn’t_.” She was met with silence from her former best friends.

“Oh **hell** , no. Not Aino. _Anyone_ but Aino!”

***~~~***

“You’re going to help us make sure Tsukino Usagi never enters that contest, Chiba.” Minako said lightly, smirking as he massaged his jaw. “Why do I care if meatball head enters some stupid beauty pageant? I don’t even know the girl.”

“Because, if you don’t protect her, they’ll kill her.” Kunzite stated blandly. Mamoru looked up defiantly. “And who exactly is ‘they’? Some kind of pageant police?”

“No. They’re the same people who killed your father, tortured your mother, and tried to kill you.” Minako looked straight at him.

 

She had him, now. 

 

Mamoru paled. _How did she know about his father? And his mother?_

 

A cold barrel met Chiba’s aching temple. He darted his eyes towards the direction, only to be met by a deadly grin.

 

“Little Endymion, if you don’t submit to D Point, not only will the rabbit’s blood be on your hands, but we’ll expose who you _really_ are to everyone in this University. Then you can say goodbye to your little scholarship, your little dreams, and as far as you know…

 

 Chiba Mamoru is already dead.


	6. I Smell a Rattle Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All real stuffs in here, including races, nationalities, organizations, etc, I am describing loosely and am in no way generalizing or acting as though I know about stuffs. I just like to write stuffs. Enjoy the stuffs.

“Phew! I am _so_ glad to be out of that **torture** place!” Usagi complained gingerly as she and her de facto older brother journeyed back to the café after classes. “Mako-onee-san has lab again, so she won’t be working this evening.” Motoki rubbed the back of his neck, groaning in protest at the noticeable *pop* his bones made. “We really need more workers.”

“Man, this is going to sound really rude of me, but hospitals make me feel like you’re dying faster. They’re like that time machine on the ‘Princess Bride’ that sucked out peoples’ lifespans.” She made creepy crawly motions with her fingers. Usagi was convinced that spiders = creepy = wrinkles = hospitals = death.

“Usagi-chan, do you have any idea of someone we could hire?” Motoki looked in her direction, hoping for feedback. They were halted at a red light and as usual, Usagi had to be saved from jay-walking suicide.

“My favorite part in that whole movie was ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YOUUUUUUUUUU WIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!” She spurted as her hair got in her mouth, causing Motoki to crack up. The light turned green and they crossed the street, continuing their walk. Then he tried to get her attention again. “Usagi, I need workers and we also need— “A _replacement_?” She stopped moving. She refused to look at him. She knew the implications of what “new workers” really meant. It wasn’t about Noir Café not having enough employees; it was about Usagi failing as a princess and possibly losing her chance to prove everyone wrong.

 

“No one could ever replace you.”

 

“ _That’s_ the crap they say in movies. _That’s_ what you say to make a girl fall in love with you. That’s _not_ what you say to someone who’s losing everything.”

 

He was quiet for a moment. Then, he reached for the blonde, but she had scurried into the entrance of the café. He sighed, knowing that as direct as Usagi was, she was also equally as talented at putting off important decisions. She was spontaneous, adventurous, but everyone thought she was fearless.

“Why would anyone think _that_?” Motoki snickered, opening the glass door to their black abyss.

***~~~***

“I’m an **idiot**. I think meatball head actually rubbed off on me. What the hell would make **_me_** agree to ‘protect the twit’? She’s nothing short of a nuisance. She has _satellites_ on her head for Pete’s sake, but I just **_had_** to save satellite girl. ‘Good going, Mamoru. Way to save the day, Mamoru.’ All I need is a stupid cape and I can be captain dumbass. I bet if I _was_ a superhero, I wouldn’t actually **_do_** anything anyways. I’d just come on in, look cool, show my face, flip my super-hot cape, and leave. Because my work would be done. Yeah. I’d do that.”

“Do you always talk to yourself?”

Startled, Mamoru whirled around, only to find a petite girl in a black lace top and short shorts looking up at him. She was smirking, having just witnessed him making a fool of himself.

“I, uh, I— “Save it. It looks like we’re walking the same way. Maybe you could give me directions?”

He looked down at the girl, the crowds around them busy paying them no mind. In Tokyo, you could be lost as easily as you were found. “What’s your name, kiddo?” Mamoru grinned, reaching out to touch the crown of her head when she swiftly grabbed his wrist, shifted her weight to her feet and flipped him over, depositing him on the patch of dirt and grass a few inches away. People stopped, but kept moving out of respect for the man’s honor.

 

“Ok, **bad** kid. **Bad fucking kid**.”

“Hotaru. Not a kid. Next time, that’ll be your skull that I smash in.” He got up begrudgingly, wiping grass stains from his blazer. “Didn’t your mom ever tell you not to talk to strangers, kid?” She eyed him incredulously. “I would venture and say that your parents taught _you_ to be a stupid, asshole. And deaf for that matter.”

“You’re right, my parents taught me to be the biggest asshole you’ll ever meet.” He gave a bitter smile. She simply shrugged. “Cry me a river. Everyone was traumatized by their parents. Or their teachers. Or their friends. Or some hot stranger on the street. The world doesn’t revolve around _you_.” He grunted, and her expression softened. “But I think you already know that. So, can you take me to Noir Café? I’m new to the area.”

He rubbed the back of his head, wincing at the memories of his first encounter at the peculiar pop up shop. “You’re not going to believe this, but I’m sort of banned from there. Ironically, a few, uh, acquaintances of mine asked me to wait here and head there together later, so you’re in luck ki-Hotaru-san.” She grinned. “What’s with these honorifics?” She giggled. This tiny death trap could giggle? “If you want to be polite now, then sure, whatever, be my guest. But let’s talk on that bench while we’re waiting for your, uh, acquaintances.” He laughed at that and sat down on the bench, her trailing behind gracefully.

“Alright, it’s a deal.”

 

“So…tell me about this damsel in distress.”

***~~~***

Once catching his breath, Endymion looked around the dimly lit room. He checked his ankle once his eyes adjusted to see it was cut deeply. That was going to leave a scar. Still, no foot falls of soldiers from another land. Endymion was safe if he could make it out of the palace alive. That’s what she told him.

 

The woman with silver hair and stars in her eyes.

_‘So, Endymion Shields—_

_‘How do you know my name?!’ ‘Relax, I’m not here to hurt you. You don’t even know who I am.’_ She stared intently into his eyes, tear stained and drained of a tomorrow. _‘I cannot tell you who I really am. Except that I will be the one who takes the blame for the death of the Emperor.’_ He looked up at her abruptly, a fire coming to his eyes that made her proud, though she dared not show it.

‘ _You didn’t kill Emperor Endymion, the Russians did! I saw them.’ ‘Actually dear, it was the Americans who dropped that bomb on pearl harbor and set this whole thing up. They’re acting as the villians here, as most of the United Nations will be doing for the next century. We all think that we’re “pure bloods”, but that’s an irrational thought in and of itself. None of us can truly be pure, because light cannot exist without darkness.’_

 

An explosion set off alarms throughout the palace. ‘ _Time to go, Shields, I’ll patch up that ankle when we reach the moonlight._ ’

***~~~***

“Well, besides her being annoying as hell, she intrigues me. I think I was actually bored with life or something and needed tormenting.” She laughed at Mamoru’s description of his damsel. “It sounds like you’re used to being in rough situations.” His eyes became unreadable. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Why, Chiba-san, they never told us you would have a girl with you.” Two gentlemen approached the bench, the prior with high yellow hair and green piercing eyes. The second, an Auburn brunette with waves that made most women jealous. Mamoru snickered, not to be outdone for the third time today. “She got lost. She’s new here and she’s heading where we’re headed. That gonna be a problem, Jadeite?” His companion grinned, but Jadeite sneered. “So long as she goes about her business, I don’t care. She doesn’t seem like the fun type.”

“ _She_ has a name, **Hotaru**. And _she_ was never interested in your poor idea of ‘fun.’ Besides, third legs aren’t really my thing.” This time, the brunette laughed unapologetically. Then he bowed and she looked at him, puzzled. “Hotaru doesn’t do formalities.” Mamoru chimed in. “Ah, and here I thought all Asian women were docile little things…” Jadeite grumbled.

“Please excuse my brother, Jadeite. My name is Nephrite and we’re members of the Delta Phi Fraternity, Inc.” She eyed him suspiciously. “Aren’t you usually associated with the infamous gang, D Point?” “We’re not a fucking gang, geez!” Jadeite yelled, now feeling left out of the conversation as the three settled on the bench.

Shaking his head, Nephrite defended his fraternity. “We are D Point, but D Point is not a gang. D Point is a secret society that conducts business with their brothers. Intake is a wonderful process- but you must do your research. Proper research will ensure that you understand what our mission statement is. Delta Phi is connected to two other organizations, but we being at the “top” of the triangle were dubbed D Point.” “And people who don’t like secret societies are out to give you a bad name, eh?” The petite woman presumed.

“Precisely.”

Jadeite started tapping his feet, folding his arms, and making an obscure scene. “We’re going to be late! Chiba-san here says he hasn’t had any of Makoto’s cupcakes yet.” Nephrite stiffened and got up.

 

“Let us be on our way.”

***~~~***

Motoki vigorously scrubbed the counter after his last customers spilled food everywhere. They apologized, but they were young teens. This wasn’t really their niche, so he smiled and directed them to the arcade across the street. When the bell rang, Motoki began his usual routine. “Welcome to Noir Café-wait, **no**. Chiba is _banned_. Why is Chiba **_here_**?”

“Relax, buddy. I have new friends that wanted to try the food and a tourist who doesn’t like the word no.” Motoki paled when he saw the two men filing in and motioned for Hotaru to find a seat. When Motoki came from behind the bar, he marched straight up to the trio, blocking the doorway. “He’s banned, I’m sorry guys.” Jadeite laughed. “Go sit at the bar, Chiba-san. We’ll be over there in a minute. You see, Motoki is an old associate of ours.” “Don’t have to tell me twice.” Mamoru gave a cheeky smile to his once willing servant.

 

Now, he’d be his slave.

 

“We had strict orders from the President to treat him as a member of D Point. As you know, only royals can be full-fledged brothers, though we have accepted commoners in the past. So never fear, _he_ won’t take your place as _our_ favorite, maybe only Kunzite’s.” Motoki grunted but remained silent. “Kino-san, you do understand what we’re saying, correct?” He nodded silently. “Great chat!” Jadeite said loudly and brushed past the stunned man.

 

“For someone who was banned, you sure pulled a lot of strings.” Hotaru mused. Mamoru had chosen the forbidden rose throne and his female companion sat two benches away. “What can I say? Being an ass is my best quality.” She grinned, facetiously. “I kind of imagined you as “stoic” when I first approached you, but looks can be deceiving.” After the waitress came to seat her in a booth, she nodded. “Well, I didn’t get to hear much more about your damsel, but there’s some golden-haired goddess in the rose garden.”

 

She got up quietly and followed the girl across the room, sure to separate herself from others in the café.

 

Mamoru fought not to look in that direction, but lost the battle. There was the girl he suddenly had to save, looking up towards the sky, not a care in the world. It pissed him off. Before the brothers could get comfy, the onyx haired man dashed towards the back of the café and into the garden.

***~~~***

She was conflicted. Haruka seemed unusually protective of her. And while Haruka usually bad mouths all men, it seemed she was hiding something. Was there more to her rival coming in today? Or even more to Chiba Mamoru?  ‘ _Maybe…if I went back in time…I could forget my troubles…_ ’

 

_Her papa picked her up after she scrapped her knees. She had fallen off her bike. Her mother was away-as usual- so Luna came to help assist with Usagi’s wounds. Usagi had this horrible habit of leaving her sparkly pink bike outside. Her mother always told her to put it in the house, but little Usagi couldn’t **possibly** carry that heavy bike up the stairs to their back porch. So, she left it outside._

_In sunshine and rain._

_Not realizing the bike would rust. Not understanding that shaky, unstable handle bars would make it hard to steer. Not grasping the reality of what came next; as Usagi chased cheeky little  boys that were bullying Shingo, she would soon be landing on the concrete, no longer supported in by gravity. “It…hurts. I look scary.” She was crying, blood coming from her gums, her knees, her ankle. Yet, her wounds were minor. Luna disinfected her wounds and had her gargle. Then Kenji grabbed up his little princess and let her fall asleep in the bed. As she dreamt, she found herself standing in a beautiful garden. It had but roses._

_She didn’t mind._

_While her mother had sunflowers and lucky bamboo in the backyard, Usagi preferred the prickling thorns of the roses. Her father caught on and introduced her to their new neighbors in Japan, Kino Motoki and Kino Makoto. Makoto was rough around the edges. A total tomboy, but she let Usagi take her hair out of its ponytail and place flowers in it. Motoki said Usagi was his first crush, and they used to tease him under the tree outside their house. Usagi said he was too nice to her to **really** like her. All the **other** boys that liked her called her names, or pushed her down on the playground._

_That was when Motoki became more like an older brother. His crush long gone. He realized years later that he wouldn’t be able to compete with her first love, anyways._

“Usagi…if you keep looking up at the sun like that, you’ll go blind.” Reality hit and she turned her head slightly to the left. He was walking towards her but froze when he saw tears pooling her cerulean blue eyes. The rabbit was defensive, not recognizing this change of tactic towards her nemesis. “Oh, so you’re going to up and change on me too, Chiba? Am I really that pathetic that everyone’s trying to replace me? Erase me?” She let herself fall to the ground and he gasped, running to meet her side. “What the hell are you doing, idiot? We just got out of the hospital.”

“Yeah, thanks to you.”

“You want me to send you back, _Tsukino_?”

“Is that a _threat_?”

He moved closer to her, lowering his voice and looking intently at her.  She fought not to flinch. “It can be a promise.” She blushed, but he moved away, satisfied. Smirking triumphantly. “Because we both know you’re a fucking klutz.”

“ **UGH**!!!!” She shoved him, Mamoru laughing at her reaction. “Get away from me, what are you even _doing_ here?”

He looked up towards the skyline. “The sun is setting. I guess that’s my fault.” She looked at him incredulously, but he kept his gaze upward. “…I guess it’s also my fault you can’t be in the pageant.” This time, Mamoru looked intently at his damsel. Though he found her crying, he felt like she wasn’t the one that needed saving.

 

***~~~***

“Ok. Explain. Now.” Motoki had the other waitress running back and forth while he dealt with the two royal members of D Point. “Woah, woah, woah, Kino-san. You must’ve forgotten your place, maggot.” Jadeite cocked his head to the side. “Or do you want us to move up your…process?”

Motoki was silent.

Nephrite always felt Jadeite abused his power. He got up from his booth and leaned against the wall adjacent to the bar, closing his eyes and hopefully closing out Jadeite as well.

Not one to miss a beat. Jadeite swirled around towards his direction, mischievous as the Cheshire Cat. “By the way, Kino-san. Where’s Makoto? I’m sure Nephrite here wants a cupcake.” Nephrite growled, folding his arms. “Not everyone follows people around like sick puppies. I know you’d love to kiss kunzite’s ass, but he’s just not into you.”

“Oh, and you’re saying Makoto would let you get into her?” Jadeite eyed him suspiciously.

“Jadeite-sama. Please.” Motoki shot daggers as the fickle blonde ceased his innuendos. Nephrite found his way back to the counter, catching a glimpse of the doll like woman who accompanied them. She seemed to never look their way, but he had his suspicions.

“I will attempt to explain what President Kunzite has in mind, but I will have you know, that you can be dropped off line at a moments’ notice.” Motoki nodded. Jadeite also nodded as his older fraternal brother began their next task.

 

“Who is that girl?” Nephrite noticed Hotaru getting up and paying her waitress. She nodded to the three, but paused before exiting. “Thank you for helping me out, today gentleman. Take care.”

And she was off.

“She’s new. I don’t know her. Ask Chiba about her, Nephrite-sama.” The Aurburn man didn’t seem satisfied with the answer, but let it go for the meantime. “Let’s move to a private room, gentleman. And have your waitress send a platter to Chiba.” Jadeite once again perked up. “Is that your way of testing him? To see if he likes Makoto as much as you do?”

“Jadeite-sama!” Motoki groaned, making the arrangements and leading the gentlemen downstairs.

***~~~***

“They’re tapped, but the red head is on to me.” She was walking at a brisk pace through the streets of Tokyo, her hometown. Her cell phone was by her ear, and she made sharp turns through the crowds of people. “They’re already targeting the lotus. Do you read me, Mizuno?”

“Affirmative.” A woman with blue black hair sat behind a control panel. She was analyzing manuscripts, reads, and wire taps along with her team. “Did Lotus see you?”

“No. She was distracted by Endymion Shields.”

“Endymion Shields?!” A voice in the background exclaimed. Hotaru smiled. “Hello to you too, Diana.”

“Is he tainted?” Mizuno Ami asked. “No, but they’re working on turning him. If he becomes corrupt, Haruka will take him out. If I were assigned to him, he’d already be silenced, but I digress.” Hotaru heard a gasp from behind her as she almost exited the alleyway. Turning her head only slightly, she grinned.

“Surprised?” She said to the man and woman who had been ready to have relations on the cold brick wall separating headwuarters from a normal shop. Before they could adjust their clothes, the couple was shot in the head. The tiny assassin put her two silenced guns back in her bra. She smiled at her handiwork. “Mizuno, get someone to clean up my light weight. And get a guard or something for the alley.”

“Diana likes to watch. Sorry. I’ll get right on it.”

***~~~***

“No one must know you are on line for D Point.” Nephrite’s commanding voice rivaled only that of Kunzites, though his rasp instantly made him the pretty boy of the group.” Motoki was sitting in a chair, Jadeite playing with candles and lighters.

“I understand.”

“No one must know that you sold yourself and your sister to our cause.”

“They won’t.”

“Our ritual is sacred. Our vow is holy. We will do anything to raise up our Lilac.” Motoki grimaced.

“Is there a problem, Kino-san?” Jadeite started letting the wax bubble over.

“I understand. The Lotus must be sacrificed for the Lilac to bloom.”

“Good boy, Kino-san!” A bit of wax dripped on the back of the dirty blonde’s neck. He stifled a scream. “Whoops, sorry.”

“It seems Chiba Mamoru has found a way to get under your skin. Personally, I don’t see what’s so great about him, either, but President knows best. Befriend him. Persuade your sister, Kino-san and Tsukino-san to do the same. For this plan to work, Tsukino must trust him. Trust that he actually wants to help her for her, and not for his own personal gain.”

“Yeah, apparently the guys a prick.” Jadeite chimed in.

“Play with his head. Get philosophical on him. Serve him, be at his every beck and call. And, if you do well, I’ll let you be the one to kill him for getting near your precious Tsukino-san.”

 

Motoki grinned sadistically. “That, I can do.”

***~~~***

Mamoru noticed the cuts all over Usagi and grimaced. Some hero he was turning out to be. Silently, he removed his blazer and lifted the girl (despite protests) from the thorns, creating a shallow barrier between them. He felt comfortable being cut.

 

He didn’t know she felt the same way.

 

“Is this your way of apologizing, Earth boy?” “ ** _Earth_** boy?” “You’re the bearer of the green blazer from the beginning of time. You must be the son of time and earth itself.” She giggled but he looked away, suddenly quiet. When she noticed the change in him, she crawled closer to him, poking him all over. Initially, he didn’t flinch, but then she found the perfect spot to cause him to jerk. He slapped her hand away, and she looked appalled that a mere peasant would dare refuse her comfort.

 

“You know, you’re kind of a jerk.”

“Yeah, well you’re no walk in the park, either.”

She stuck her tongue out. “I don’t usually forgive dumbasses, but you’re fun enough.” “Oh, so I’m _fun_ to you?” A devilish look appeared in her eyes. “It would be more fun if you had boobs.” He looked at her pointedly for a while, not saying anything. Then…

 

“Usagi, I get the feeling that I don’t know the real you. But I just don’t see you as a heavy flirt, and it’s kind of annoying. So, don’t do that crap around me.” He came out and said it.

 

So, she came out and slapped him.

 

Just like his mother.

 

Filled with rage from scenes flooding his head of broken glass and rejection, he grabbed the dark-haired woman by the wrists and overpowered her, digging her skin into the glass shards surrounding them. He heard her mocking him.

‘Endymion…don’t you dare…stop…until you finish the job….’

 

“ **Mamoru** , **stop** …you’re _hurting_ me…” She was screaming, but it was muffled under his body. He looked down and didn’t see raspberry eyes, but blue ones. “I…”

 

The two didn’t notice when another person walked into the garden.

 

“I brought a cupcake platter requested by- **OH MY GOODNESS**!!!” The waitress dropped the platter and ran back out. Moments later, Motoki, Nephrite, and Jadeite came barging through the garden, only to find the two in a compromising position.  Mamoru, suddenly aware that he hadn’t moved, abruptly rolled off Usagi, clearing his throat, raking fingers through his hair and, of course, failing at everything.

 

Usagi flushed red, then turned to grin at the trio. “He likes it rough. But I won’t forgive him until he admits Mako-chan makes the best cupcakes of all time.” Her protective brother was shaking, fists balled tightly and knuckles turning white. _‘What the hell is Usagi **doing**?’_

At the discovery of this new information, Nephrite and Jadeite nodded to each other. This would work out quite well.

A new platter was brought out, but this time the waitress refused to make eye contact with either one as she handed the awkward duo their tray. Usagi rolled her eyes and grabbed a turtle cupcake from the platter, handing it to him. He gulped, knowing that she was expecting a certain answer and that three men who wanted him to protect her (well, at least for the time being) stared him down.

 

_‘Don’t fuck up, Chiba. Don’t fuck up for what, the fifth time today?’_ He bit into the cupcake, and

 

And

It was gone.

 

They all looked at him for a moment, then burst into laughter. “Ok, it’s settled then. This idiot has passed the test and will now be the prince to compete in my pageant.” Usagi laughed even louder.

 

Everyone else’s mouth dropped at her bold statement.

 

**_“WHAT?!?!?!”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...everyone loves comments. Thank you all for commenting and leaving kudos, or just reading and giving this a chance so far.
> 
> This is going to be a very provocative work. I'm going to get into a lot of taboo topics such as race, religion, foreign affairs, etc, because honestly, that's real life. I'm weird in that I escape reality by making a satire of it, so I'll be challenging many opinions and viewpoints-including my own. I think I already say this in a note in a later chapter, but I normally don't use a lot of profanity or talk about sex scenes in my work. I also have this dying horrible need to explain myself. Soooooo....I'm making a promise to you beautiful people that this will be the last time I try to explain where I'm going with this story. I just really want you guys to like me, and wanting that validation too much sucks the joy out of writing a story that makes you smile. So, yeah. I apologize. I'll deal with it. And...uh...yay!


End file.
